Megami Ibunroku:P3
by Maoh-Sama
Summary: What will happen when Naoya from Megami Ibunroku transported to Gekkoukan High and joining the SEES?And how does his involvement will change the original story?And what is this 'wild card wielder' and 'social link' Minato keep talking about?Pairing NaoyaxMitsuru MinatoxYukari #Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeya!So,this is my first fanfiction on this site and it will follow the event that happen in Persona 3 ;but with the pratagonist from Megami Ibunroku Persona join the Persona 3 crew. For your information,Im not a native English speaker and not realy good with English,so I hope that you will forgive me,for there will be grammar and spelling error in this story. The story will start from the scene when Naoya and his friends encounter Takahisa for the second time on the underground lab and will continue from the first summoning of Minato persona..Enjoy it...I hope.(the dialog and the event will not be the same with the game because its such a pain in the neck to check it)**

**Disclaimer-Megami Ibunroku Persona and Persona 3 belong to ATLUS**

**Chapter 1**

**Underground Lab,SEBEC corporation**

After we managed to defeat Takeda,we rushed to the Underground Lab to stop the chaos that has been ensue because of Takahisa action.

"Are you sure about this?"

A voice could be heard from the room at end of the maze,and we enter it. There is only Takahisa and his scientist inside the room. Just the sight of Takahisa,the man behind all the chaos that happenend in Mikage-cho make me feel angry. The people inside the room seems to not notice us enter the room as both of them look at some sort of machine behind the room. Observing the man beside Takahisa,based on the conversation that I had with few scientist on the underground lab,the man wearing the lab coat is most likely to be Nicholai,the head scientist on SEBEC.

"Sir,i advice that you stop this! The town will be destroyed if you continue with your plan"

Nicholai is seem to advice Takahisa on something but he just shrug it off and enter the door on the strange looking machine.

"What happen to the town and the world is none of my concern,as long as my desire to control this world comes true"

"YOUR DESIRE WILL NOT COME TRUE!I will not let you get away after what you have done!"

Kei shouted. hearing the shout,Takahisa turn to look on his back and had a surprise look on his face before it turn back into his usual asshole face.

"Hmm,It seems that you heve managed to defeat Takeda,although im not utterly suprise as he is a rather weak person. Now if you would excuse me,come now Nicholai,we have something to do,and kids If you still want to live,I advice you to run from here immediately. Enjoy it while you still alive,HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Your dream will not comes true!"Kei is the most angry between us,mainly because Takahisa plan has killed Yamaoka,his butler since he was kid and the only person that honestly care about him .

Takahisa just shrug Kei's word and order Nicholai to accompany him entering the strange looking machine. The door is closed and after a few seconds,the ground suddenly shaking when he activate the machine.

"I think I have seen this machine before."

Maki blurted out. Kei and Masao look at Maki strangely and ask how is that possible. Suddenly,

"NICHOLAI!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!ARGH,MY STRENGTH!"

A shout can be heard from inside the machine. I wonder what's happening inside there

"I will not let you do anymore evil deeds,I will stop you even if its gonna cost my life!"

"NICHOLAI YOU TRAITOR!"

"KIDS,GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY!"

"We have to stop the machine!"

Maki suddenly said something ridiculous.

"Why do we have to stop it?This way,we can get rid of Guidou more quickly right?"

Masao voiced the tought tha we all have.

"As much as i hate to say this,I think this monkey is right."

"What is that Richie!?"

"HEY,stop fighting both of you!"

I yelled to both of them. Seriously,they are like children or something.

"We have no time to ,go the panel on the left and press on the red button to stop the machine!Quick,before its too late."

"Too late for what?"

"We can't let Doctor Nicholai to die. Even if we want to get rid of Takahisa,we can't let any people to die anymore. I don't want to see more people to die because of this mess."

We all pondered on Maki's word.

"Yeah,Maki is right. We can beat Takahisa other times."

"You're right Richie."

"HEY!"

I rushed to the panel on the left side of the room. True enough,there is red button on it.

"The red button,now!"

Suddenly,the room shook and caused me to lost balance and i end up pressing the blue button insted. The machine shook more strongly like the room has been hit by strong Tremor spell.

"Naoya,what have you done!?"

"Urmm,s-sorry guys but i accidentaly up press the blue..."

"YOU WHAT!"

Meanwhile,inside the chamber of the strange machine the pressure increase rapidly as if to crush the things inside it. While Nicholai just surrender to his fate,Takahisa attemting to summon his persona to save his life.

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHH!WHAT IS HAPPENING!WHY CAN'T I SUMMON MY PERSONA!"

Outside the machine,Naoya is being glared at by his friends as they attemting to stop the sudden increase in gravity is pulling them downward and make it very difficult to stand.

"The blue button is to speed up the machine idiot!Now we're gonna be killed to by this machine too!"

The angry face on my friends face is really scary. It's like they want to kill me or something,but that can't be the case right.. but how does Maki knows abut the button function..?

"**PERSONA"**

Bluish light glow under Masao and Ogun materealized. The gravity reflect property of Ogun enable Masao to stand easily despite the incresing gravity attraction. He rushed to the control panel to deactivate the machine but,

"Guys,the stop button does'nt work!"

"Shit!It appears that the machine has been out of control"

While we thinking about what to do,the gravity attraction suddenly dissapeared and the machine stop working while the tremor inside the room decrasing.

"Huh,what happen?Why is the machine suddenly stop!Kids,are you the one who stop it!"Doctorr Nicholai yelled suddenly.

"My strength,Its return!"

I look at Masao and ask if he succeed in stoping the machine. He just shrug his shoulder.

"I had plan this carefully. The stop function has been disabled so... Damn!This must be the work of that child!"

Just like an ilussion,a child suddenly appeared from thin air .With black dress and and charm mark on her lower lips she look familiar.

"I will not let you hurt Daddy!"

The girl yelled to us.

Raising a half compact that attached to her necklace,she threaten us

"I will make you pay for this!"

"What,you gonna mutter abracadabra and make us dissapear or something?HAHAHA"

"ABRACADABRA"

Suddenly,I feel as light and my body feel weightless..

"WHAT HAPPEN?DOES THAT RIDICULOUS SPELL REALLY WORKS?!"

I hope Mark learn something new today. Don't ever ridiculed something that people do to threaten you. My body feel light and suddenly all of us get envelops in white light and i feel my consciousness fade away.

**Gekkoukan High School**

Two people can be seen running to the rooftop on the dorm they are in. The boy look confused while the girl look really nervous like something is chasing them .After they arrived at the roof,the girl locked the door and grab her bow tightly.

"Takeda-san,what's going on?"

The boy asked,confusion is written all over his face. Looking up to the large moon and the greenish light radiates from it,adding to the fact that the girl,Yukari have handed him a sword is really weird.

"We should be safe here. D-Dont worry Arisato-kun,i will p-protect you"

Yukari words is not really reasurring,with the stuttering and nervous face she display.

"Be careful,the Shadow that Akihiko fought is not the only shadows on the area"

Minato look around to find the source of the voice inside his mind. It suprise him so much that he almost squeeled.

**SQUEEK..SQUEEK**

Not long after the uknown voice gave them warning about the possibility of another shadow or something on that area,a black hand climbed up to the rooftop follow by more black hands. The fingers on each of the hands reached out for the ledge of the roof until a hand that hold a blue mask with Roman Number I finish climbed it.

"That things,we called it shadows,human enemies"

Yukari suddenly said beside Minato startling him a little. Out of nowhere,knives suddenly appeared on each of the black hands and start it to march towads them. Yukari then pull out a gun from the holster on her thigs unseen by Minato before. Instead of pointing it to the shadow like Minato thouhgt,she points it to her head.

It seems that this girl has lost her hopes and commiting suicide is the best possible course of actions,that is what Minato thought when he see her. While Yukari hand shake strongly,before she can pull the gun trigger,the shadow throw one of the knives on its hand to the gun causing her to fall out of shocked and the gun get throwed away onto Minato's legs. Deciding the best weapon to fight the monster like creature is the gun,Minato bend forward and pick the gun.

Everything suddenly stop around Minato when he touched the gun .A boy whom he had met when he first arrived at the dorm and asking him to sign a contract suddenly materealized in front of him.

"Go on... You can do it don't you."

Not question but a statement,the boy make his hand in gun shape and point it to his head in the same manner as Yukari.

Minato feels calm. Grabbing the gun tightly on his hand,he put it to his head in natural way like pointing a gun to his head is the most normal things to do.

**"PER..SO..NA"**

Sound of shattering glass is heard when he pulled of the trigger .A figure that resembles Minato slightly raised up from his body .Wearing a red scarf and carrying a lyre on its back with blue and white armor materealized behind Minato.

**"I AM THOU... THOU ART I... FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL,I COME... I AM ORPHEUS,MASTER OF STRINGS"**

The figure then said something from the speaker on his stomach. Minato smile proudly as the figure completely materialized behind him. He feel stronger after he summon the persona and his sense heighten that he able to focus more on that monster. But,just after few moments of the figure summoning,something weird happen. Minato suddenly feel a splitting headache. He clutched his head strongly and he fell on his knees. Cracking out from Orpheus head,and burst its body appart,in its placed now a new figure stands ; body with black and purple color,coffins link around behind its back, it feels like the death itself is in front of them.

Taking its sword from its sheath,it proceed to rush forward and violently destroy the Arcana Magician. It's all ended in few seconds,the figure suddenly dissapeared and Orpheus replacing it back like nothing has happen at all.

"Arisato-kun!"

Yukari rushed to where Minato is and quickly catching him before he dropped to the ground. Truth to be told,she was freaking out with the whole event just -sempai never told her about persona comes out from other persona and the gruesome way the persona destroy the Arcana Magician,she afraid tha the persona will attack her next.

The splitting headache minato experienced just now has decreas a little. Just what the heck is happening just now?Before he have the time to pondered about this,he loss his conciousness. Yukari took Minato by his arm and slowly supported him to go back inside the dorm.

**SQUEEK..SQUEEK..SQUEEK..SQUEEK**

**S.E.E.S COMMAND ROOM**

Mitsuru and Ikutsuki stared at the monitor screen for along time. Mitsuru's face shows that she did'nt understand what just happen. Based on the information that she have ontains,there never been a case like this before. On the other hand,Ikutsuki face shows excitement over this recent event. A persona burst forth from inside other persona,this must be interesting to observe.

Suddenly,Mitsuru radar picked the signal of other shadows near the rooftop. Quicly,she contacted Yukari and inform her of the situation. Mitsuru quickly go out from the room and rushed to the rooftop hoping that she will not be too late to save them.

**ROOFTOP**

Yukari turn bark toward the rooftop ledge. What she sees shocked her. Two Arcana Magician is making their way toward her. The shadow then pull out knives onto their hands and several more hands appeared below the shadows to quicken it's pace to kill their prey. Yukari just stood there unable to moves because of the fear that she feels. The evoker just lay on her hand as she cannot bring herself to summon her persona after witnessing what happen to Minato earlier.

..

..

5 Meter

4 Meter

3 Meter

**...**

**BAM!**

An explosion can be heard and white light shone brightly halting the shadows.

"AHCK!Ouch,that hurts a lot!"

A boy at the same age as Minato and Yukari fall on the floor. One moment he was inside the underground lab and then suddenly he is here. Noticing the absence of his friend's voice,he looked around the rooftop to search for them. What he sees instead is creepy looking scene with what appeared to be what he tought as demons and a scared girl with unconcious boy. Noticing the arrival of a new'prey'there,the shadows turn back and decide to attack the newcomer. Naoya,realising the action of the demons quickly stand up and enter defensive stance.

The door to the rooftop opened suddenly and Mitsuru appeared from it. With the door key on her lefthand and the evoker on the other,she took notice of her surrounding and shocked when there is uknown boy confronting the shadows. Fearing that the boy will be devoured by the shadow,she brought the evoker to her head but before she have the chance to pull the triggger and summon her persona,blue light suddenly appearing on the floor under the boy.

**T**he sound of the door open startled Naoya but he quickly focus back to the two shadows in front of him

.Searching to the depth of his mind,he quickly found what he search for. The floor on which he stand glow with blue light and wind suddenly blow out from him.

**"PERSONA!"**

Naoya yell and his persona started to take form. He can only use his initial Persona,'Seimen Kongou' in this fight because the other two persona he carrried is just fused and have low offensive skill at their current state. Now,he regret changing his full developed persona at the Velvet Room with the new one.

**"I AM THOU...THOU ART I...FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL,I COME...I SHALL LEND YOU MY STRENGTH"**

Thats weird. Naoya had only heard that from Seimen Kongou when he first summon ,he have no time to think about this matter for the demon on his left side start to attack him .He was able to evade the attack and counter it with quick punch to the hand that holding a mask. Then,he drew the spirit power that he needed to cast spell and unleash it to the demons.

"MAGARU."

The wind spell knock the two demons away from him and the demon on his right perished after hitted by the critical hit of the spell. It intrigue Naoye because he never see weak demon like them before. He take on a relax stance and trying to start a Negotiation with it. The demon seems undestand of his intent and assume a relax stance too.

'Okay,here we go'Naoya thought as he start persuading the demon. Luck on his side the topic has caught the interest of the demon. After repeating the topic,the demon then agreed to grant the wish of Naoya.

"I want a spell card." Naoya is curious on what persona will be produce if he fused it with other demon on Velvet Room.

**"RAk!RAk!**(Make a strong Persona out of this okay)**"**Naoya look at the spell card on his hand. Instead of blue color,it is purple in color. The demon then vanished immediately.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"Naoya blinked his eyes. Turning his eyes onto the source of the voice he saw a girl with red hair and dark red eyes pointing a gun to him.

"UNSUMMON YOUR PERSONA NOW"His eyes widden a little at the mention of Persona. It seems that this girl know about it. He unsummon his persona for there is no risk bullet proof vest that he equip underneath his school jacket in prepation to break into the SEBEC corporation will protect him if the girl decide to shoot him. He hope.

**M**itsuru is really shocked to see the boy summning a persona without evoker. The way he able to evade the attacked by one of the shadows tell her that he had combat experience againts shadow. But it really suprise him when he took relax stance and the shadow follow suit. The boy seems to say something to the shadow and after a few moments,something that appeared to be glowing card fall into the palm of that boy while the shadow vanished. The recent turns of event make Mitsru wary of he still observing the card,she move nearing the boy and point her evoker to him. Yukari look suprisingly to Mitsuru and the gun that she point to him but Mitsuru give signal that it's the evoker and not actually a real gun. Understanding dawn on her eyes,Yukari nod her head to Mitsuru and watch how the scene unfold. Mitsuru order the boy to unsummon his persona and fortunately,he obey the order.

"Who are you and where do you come from!?"

"Noaya. Toudou Naoya .I am from Mikage-cho."

**AN-Thats it for the first chapter. I am sorry for the mistake that i done in this fanfic and will try to improve it later on. Ja-Ne.**

**#Feel free to point the mistake in this cchapter..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Megami Ibunroku:Persona 3**

**Disclaimer-Persona series belong to ATLUS,not me.**

**Chapter 2**

**S.E.E.S Command room**

Naoya sat across Mitsuru on the couch. After the dark hour ended,Yukari has taken Minato and Akihiko to the hospital while Mitsuru has order Naoya to follow her into the SEES command room to get explanation of what happen at the rooftop. There,the chairman of Gekkoukan High School sat at one of the sofa inside the room while gesturing for Naoya to sit on the others. Still on her guard, Mitsuru keep glaring at him and this make him feel uncomfortable. lrying to break the tension inside the room, Ikutsuji clear his throat and begin speaking to Naoya.

"Uckhmm,hmm... Welcome to the command room of SEES. I am the chairman of the board of Gekkoukan High School, Shuji Ikutsuki. Hard to pronounce isn't it,so you can just call me Mr chairman. I'm sorry for the discomfort that you experience right now but I need you to answer a few question for me erm..erm.."

"Naoya. Toudou Naoya"

"Ah. Urm.. urm,nice name Naoya-kun. Now if you would'nt mind Mitsuru,can you put back your evoker into its holster?I would not want our guest to feel very uncomfortable."

Mitsuru put back her evoker into its holster albeit look the interior of the room. There is several computer inside it and the monitor display the situation on the rooftop and other place which he does not know. 'Must be an observation room then'Naoya thought.

"Just who are you?Yukari tell me that you just suddenly appeared out of nowhere"

The sudden question from the red hair girl startled on how to answer it the best,he decide to just answer it honestly. 'Maybe they can help me'

"Look,I don't even know it myself as to how I get moment I'm inside an underground lab and then a mysterious kid appeared and 'BAM',I fall down on the rooftop floor. Just what is this place anyway?"

"I can answer 're at a student dorm in Iwatodai this room is the command center for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or shortly SEES."

"SEES?"

"We are a group established to hunt down shadow and investigate the dark hour phenomenom"

The girl whose name is Mitsuru answer it. Unfortunately,Naoya don't know what the hell she is talking about.

"What is shadow and dark hour?I never heard of them"

"The shadow is monster from Tartarus,a place that exist only on dark hour."

"And the dark hour?"

Staring into Naoya eyes,Ikutsuki then said in serious manner,

"Would you believe if i said there is more than 24 hours a day on this world?"

"Huh?"

"Dark hour is the hidden time and serve as the 25th hour of the day. The surrounding will turn to sickly green color and bodies of water will turn to crimson. There also puddles akin to blood pools form in random surface as well and all electrical appliances will stop working."

Wow,his description are just like a scene taken out of horror movie but the fact that Naoya himself has saw the green color of the sky and building on the rooftop as well as blood like puddle on the way he got to here make the story seems more believable. But one thing still nag his mind,as far as he concern there is no news like this on media. Surely,phenomenom as creepy as the dark hour should attract lot of interest from people right?

Knowing what question swirl on Naoya's mind,Ikutsuki continues with his explanation.

"The reason on why this phenomenom not becoming top news on media is because normal people will transmorgify into coffins. People thats' not on their coffins will be preyed by shadows that will feed on the human psyches and turning them into 'Lost' .Only people with potential to invoke persona will be able to stay active during the dark hour and retain their memories of what happen."

So they know about persona after all. There is lot of question that he wants to ask but before he could say them,Mitsuru throw a question to him first.

"We have done our explanation. Now it's your turns to answer us .First tell me what you are doing with the shadow on rooftop?"

Naoya don't understand why she ask that question. Surely if she knows about persona then she must know about the requirement to make persona right.

"Why do you ask about it? Surely you must know right that persona user must collect spell card to create new persona."

"Making new persona,what nonsense are you talking about?"

"Asking spell card from demons,fusing two of them in Velvet Room,equiping them,that's what I'm talking about."

"As far as I know,one person could only wield one you saying that you can use more than one persona?Unbelievable!Do you have prove of what you are saying?"

"Tch"

Are they new on this persona stuff or what. Deciding to prove his words to the redhair girl,Naoya stand up from the couch and begin summoning his persona.

"This is what I'm talking about!"

**M**itsuru could not believe on what this boy is saying. Fusion,demon,Velvet Room it's like this boy is follower of a cult rather than a persona user. So when the boy start to get up from his seat,she began to tense up in anticipation for outburst from the boy. But instead of doing what Mitsuru thought of,the boy just stood there and closed his eyes. Glancing towards the Chairman,he only sit there and curiously stare at the boy. Wind suddenly burst forth from Naoya and Mitsuru could only widen her eyes. Bluish glow then form under the boy and the silhouette of persona that he summon on the rooftop begin to materialised.

"B-but h-how,the dark hour"

**F**eeling the familiar sensation,Naoya then summon Seimen Kongou.

"**PERSONA!"**

Naoya open his eyes. The sight of Mitsuru that just gaping her mouth like fish and the creepy expression that the chairman had is really weird. Shaking her head,Mitsuru finally snap out from the ridiculous expression that she had and immediately throw question at him.

"HOW DID YOU SUMMON PERSONA OUTSIDE THE DARK HOUR?!"

"Huh?"

That's the only answer that he can give. Seriously,what is wrong with this person. For as far as he knows,he can summon persona anytime he wants as well as his other friend. 'Friend!'Naoya then remember that he got friends to search where could they be?

Noticing someone called out to him,he turn to the chairman that asking him abot something.

"Naoya-kun,you mention that you are able to wield more than one persona,can you show it to us?"

"Oh,yes."

Because of the recent thought he have,Naoya has forget the reason on why he summon his persona in first place. He then imagine the persona Phaleg of Judgement Arcana and summon it.

"**CHANGE!"**

Seimen Kongou then dematerialised and Phaleg replaced its place. The angel like persona hovered steadily behind his back. The look on the other occupants of the room is simply ridiculous Naoya thought.

**Huh,finally finished writing chapter 2. If there is grammar or spelling mistake then please forgive me,I would try harder to improve my writing next time. Ja-Ne**

***I just know that you have to put space after . in sentenced so i apologized for the missing words on previous chapter.**


End file.
